Racecar drivers and other athletes commonly rely on sensor data to evaluate and improve their performance. Typically, however, the relevant sensor data and reports are provided to the athlete only after the performance is complete. For example, a racecar driver may, as part of a training session, complete several laps on a track and then stop to review a report that is based on collected sensor data.